


Before the Storm

by WoahThereMatey



Category: Ikenfell (Video Game)
Genre: EXPLAIN THAT, Gen, HOW DO I CONTROL THIS MAGIC, Hide and Seek Gone Wrong, Just another Day, Magic Discovery, Safina's excitement knows no bounds, aggressive wiggle, and require you to solve them, as friends, as safina will later find out, beal is a real wand in the mud, hey why is this giant raven talking to me, perty and saf are the ultimate trouble duo, perty and saf are truly precious together, saf that crotchety old lady is LITERALLY WHO RUNS THE SCHOOL, safina the master prankster, snowball is a certified loaf, summoning demons in class, that moment when your professor is a slime, that moment when your wildest dreams come true, whos idea was it to put puzzles on the way to a classroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereMatey/pseuds/WoahThereMatey
Summary: Three years ago, Safina Hildegaard was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary sister.However, one day after her 13th birthday, her life was about to change forever, discovering she had been gifted with magic powers.
Relationships: Maritte Hildegaard & Safina Hildegaard





	1. Haven't you seen a Talking Bird before?

_3 Years before the events of Ikenfell…_

It was a pleasant, summer afternoon at the Hildegaard residence.

The sun was high in the sky. The sky was a clear, bright blue, no clouds to be seen anywhere. The chirping of birds sounded throughout, accompanied by the rustling of leaves.

And also the sound of laughter, coming from a pair of redheaded sisters, playing in the wide open field.

Safina and Maritte were a very close pair of siblings.

Many might choose to butt heads and compete for attention. Some may find each other annoying.

But not these two. They were nigh inseparable. They did everything together. It was truly unfortunate that they were just one year apart, as they would only be able to see each other in between classes in school.

Safina and Maritte had begun playing a game of hide and seek, Maritte being the one to hide first.

* * *

“3… 2… 1… 0! Ready or not, here I come!” Safina called, beginning her search.

They had both moved away from the open fields for obvious reasons, a nearby forest making the perfect place for a game of hide and seek.

Safina stealthily moved through the forest, listening carefully for any noise and keeping a watchful eye for movement.

She heard a bush rustle. Her eyes darted towards it.

She tiptoed towards the bush, and stared it down.

She faked out whatever inhabited the bush, then gave it a firm shake.

Only to be promptly attacked by a raccoon.

“GET IT OFF GET IT OFF-” Safina clawed at the raccoon that had latched to her face.

Then, she felt a foreign presence within her palm. And yet, it felt like it belonged to her?  
  
She felt a surge of energy within her, and her palm lit up red.

Before she knew what was happening, the energy manifested itself into an attack, and sent the creature flying, prompting it to flee upon landing.

She looked at where it had landed, then back at her hand. 

“What… was… that..?” Safina breathed, looking at her hand in disbelief.

Safina shook her head, dismissing it.

…

She later found Maritte who had climbed up a tree.

“Found you!”

Maritte smirked. “New record! Top that, sis!”  
  
Safina grinned. “You’re on!”

Maritte begun counting, which led Safina to run as fast as she could.

She knew just the spot.

* * *

Safina had eventually settled inside of a hollowed out rock, one she had found earlier whilst looking for Maritte.

She thought back to what had just happened earlier.

What on earth was that?

It felt like nothing she had felt before. She felt so… so powerful! It’s almost as if whatever this… this ‘presence’ is has been with her for as long as she can remember.

But how? She had never been able to do anything like that before.

Safina softly chuckled. It WAS her birthday yesterday but she was very certain she didn’t receive supernatural powers as a birthday gift!

Safina heard footsteps gradually getting louder, so she got quiet and shrunk in on herself.

Suddenly, she felt that surge of energy again.

Not now not now not now-!

Except, nothing came out of her palm. Instead, she felt this same energy roll across her entire being, from top to bottom.

She glanced down at her arm, only to notice it was transparent, glowing a very faint red.

Maritte peered into the hollowed out rock, causing Safina to freeze.

She swore that Maritte looked right at her, she was totally visible where she was looking, and yet…

She heard Maritte exhale, then keep going.

No. Way.

There’s no way she didn’t see her!

Safina peeked out, and Maritte was just walking away.

She glanced down back at the same arm she looked at again.

Did she… did she just become invisible?

Only one way to find out.

She exited her hiding spot, trailing Maritte.

“Maritte, over here!” Safina called from behind her, barely holding in her laughter.

Maritte spun around, expecting to see Safina there. She looked slightly frightened, looking around. But ultimately not seeing Safina despite her standing right before her.

She started looking around the area, trying to find her.

Safina paused, now a little concerned. “Maritte, I’m right here.”

Maritte stopped, looking towards the source of the voice again. Only to find, once again, nothing.

“Saf, this isn’t funny!” Maritte backed away, frantically looking around.

Safina grunted.

She put her hand on her shoulder, causing Maritte to jump. She spun around again.

Maritte started panicking. She broke into a run, heading for the fields, without a word.

“Maritte, wait!” Safina called, running after her.

“Whoever you are, knock it off!” Maritte called back, picking up her pace.

Safina ran faster.

When would this stupid thing wear off!?

...

Maritte eventually ran out of steam, but made it out of the forest. She slid down and leaned on the trunk of a tree, catching her breath.

Safina caught up to her, now being visible again. At some point during her chase, whatever force was making her invisible had ceased.

“Maritte?” Safina squatted down next to her, concerned.

Maritte looked towards her again, only this time to look relieved. She scrambled up from her resting place and pulled her into a tight hug.

Safina was surprised by the gesture.

“Oh thank god you’re okay…” Maritte tiredly sighed.

“Let’s… not play hide and seek in that forest again.”  
  
Safina nervously laughed. “Agreed.”

She wasn’t sure she should tell Maritte about what had been going on. She wanted to, but…

She’d probably think she was insane. If not that, then just messing with her or playing some sort of game.

She shook it off, and they decided to both go and return home for the day.

* * *

It was nighttime now.

She laid in her bed, completely unable to sleep.

Could it be? Did she have magic?  
  
A small spark of excitement lit up in her.

She had heard tales. The idea of magic was all but a myth to her, an extremely cool myth, no less! She had grown tired of her drab old school, too. A school of magic sounds awesome!

Ikenfell, was it?

But, she had best not get ahead of herself. 

When she blinked, she found herself not in her bedroom, but on some random cliffside in a location she didn’t recognize.

Safina frantically looked around, completely unaware of her sudden new surroundings.

“W-what…” Safina breathed, before everything went grey.

Wait, grey?

“Behind you.” An ominous voice spoke.

Safina carefully turned around, facing whoever spoke to her.

Safina gulped. Sorry, _what_ ever spoke to her.

It looked like a Raven, to be sure. Except, it was several feet taller than her, had ominous glowing orange eyes, and had just _talked_ to her! She noted the voice sounded feminine.

Safina backed up slowly. “W-who… what are you!?”

The Raven looked to the side, seemingly at nothing, then placed her attention back on Safina. “I am a mere messenger. A seeker of things.”  
  
“T-that… t-that doesn’t…”

The Raven ruffled her feathers. “It does not matter, child. I only come to inform you of something.”  
  
Safina was still a bit afraid, but was getting annoyed with how cryptic she was being. “Well, spit it o-out!”

“Today, I observed you used magic for the first time.” She said simply.

So it was true.

Safina’s face lit up. “So… so I really..!”

“You cannot control it, but yes, child, you do have the gift of magic.”  
  
The Raven hummed, leaning in. “As a new magic user, I fear it may no longer be safe for you to live amongst the ordinaries.” She looked on again, at nothing in particular.

Safina’s face fell. “Wait… what!? Why?”  
  
“I cannot remember.”

The Raven shuffled her feet, repositioning herself. “No matter. Understanding will come in time.”  
  
“W-wait! I don’t understand!” Safina cried.

The Raven gazed at her, unmoving. “Tomorrow will start your first day at Ikenfell, school of magic, for those that hold the gift. Like yourself.”  
  
“Until then, child, do what you must. Farewell.”

She still had so many questions, like how she was supposed to get back home from here.

Then, her vision washed over in black, hearing the Raven squawk, only to reappear in her bedroom like before.

There was a mysterious box that sat on her bed, one that had not been there before.

She peeked inside, finding a note, and these strange green robes.

She decided to read the note first.

  
  


_Welcome to the world of magic! The Raven has deemed you worthy of entry into Ikenfell, the school of magic._

_Inside the box you will find magic robes. Its purpose will be explained when I meet both you and the rest of the students._

_This may be a little scary at first, and it’s okay to be confused. You will still be able to see your families and communicate regularly! You’ll be taught how to control your magic and be proficient in the world of magic. It will be very different than what you are used to._

_Tomorrow morning, the Raven shall appear to take you off to Ikenfell. Your parental figures, siblings, and other family members will be informed before your departure._

_I look forward to meeting you!_

_-A_

  
  


She breathed a sigh of relief.

That Raven, whoever she was, made it sound like she was going to some sort of prison for having magic! She wouldn’t be able to stand never being able to see Maritte again…

She glanced over at her.

Maritte was fast asleep, completely oblivious to everything that had just happened moments ago.

She placed the note back in the box, and slid it under her bed.

She layed back down, crawling under the warmth of the covers again.

How would mom react? How will Maritte feel about this? Will she learn magic too? How many other magic users exist like her?

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

Safina opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window.

She sat up, blinking a few times.

She just had the weirdest dream.

There was this massive raven that told her she had magic and that she was going to this magic school and-

Wait.

Safina peered under her bed, taking the box she had placed there last night.

She read over the note again, and looked at the robes.

Oh, it was real.

IT WAS REAL!

She rushed over to Maritte, shaking her in excitement.

“WAKE UP MARITTE, IT’S REAL! IT’S HAPPENING!”

Maritte’s eyes flew open, startled. “Wh… what’s…”

“I have magic!”

Maritte’s jaw all but dropped. “No way! Do I have magic too!?”

Good question. “I don’t know… try it!”

Maritte tried to do… something. She actually had no idea how to cast a spell, even if she did have magic.

But nothing came.

Maritte deflated. “I don’t…” She muttered.

Her heart sank.

So that was it, then. This would be the first time she would be separated from her sister. She was sure she’d be able to see her sometimes, but…

They did everything together! What is she supposed to do now?  
  
What will happen with Maritte?

“It’s okay, sis…” She put her hands on her shoulders.

“Magic or not, you’re still the best sister in the world!”

Maritte’s cheeks flushed. “O-okay… you win.”

“You’re going to Ikenfell?”  
  
Safina blinked. “How did you know?”  
  
Maritte scratched her head, trying to remember. “I had this dream… you were in it. You were talking to this bird for some reason… then you said something about leaving for Ikenfell today?”

So that’s what that note meant… just what kind of magic did those magic folk have!?

Safina slowly nodded.

Maritte sniffled. “I’ll miss you..!” She pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

She didn’t want to either.

Maritte eventually pulled away. “W-well, goodbye, S-Saf…” Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

“I’ll be back to visit during the summer, okay?”

Maritte sniffled again, wiping tears from her eyes. “Promise?”  
  
Safina sadly smiled. “I promise.”  
  
“B-besides… I’m sure you’ll learn magic soon enough, just like me! Then we can both do cool stuff with magic, together!”  
  
Maritte quietly laughed. “Y-yeah…”  
  
They both took one last look at eachother, before Safina went downstairs, slipping on her new green magic robes on her way down.

“Mom?” Safina called.

“Down here, sweetie.”  
  
“Oh, look at you! You’re just the cutest little witch!” She smiled.

Wait, she knew too?

“How did-”  
  
“You’re going to that magic school! Well, you have my blessing, dear. I’ve already informed your school of the situation. You will not have to worry about that, if you're wondering.”  
  
Safina was skeptical. She was awfully calm about this. She expected her to be more… surprised? Unprepared?

She gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck, Safina! Have fun!”

Safina smiled, deciding to not dwell on the details. “T-thanks, Mom.”

She went for the back door, taking one last look at the house.

This was it. Her first foray into the world of magic.

She saw Maritte peering down from the stairway, a slight smile on her face. She waved to her.

She waved back, and bid her farewell to Maritte and her mother.

She walked out the back door, closing it behind her, letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

Here goes nothing.

The Raven appeared before her again, everything going grey the moment she popped into view.

“Ready to go, child?”  
  
Safina nodded. “Let’s go.”  
  
The Raven acknowledged her response, tilting her head away. “Then let us be off.”

Her vision was engulfed in darkness again, just like the night before.

  
  


Before she knew it, she was somewhere entirely new. A lush green forest, with a simple dirt path. She swore she just saw a tree move.

The Raven glanced back at her. “Welcome to the world of magic, child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins Safina Hildegaard's story.


	2. The World of Magic

From a very quick glance, the average onlooker would be hard pressed to tell how this is a world of magic.

The forest looked fairly… ordinary. There were a vast amount of pine trees throughout the area. Thick grass adorned the ground, with a well worn dirt path.

Upon closer inspection, there was quite a lot more than what met the eye.

Safina swore she saw a couple of trees wiggle. She saw some pop up, others retreat into the ground.

She jumped as a few trees that were blocking her path suddenly retreated into the ground, not leaving any trace to them ever existing in the first place. She cautiously stepped over onto the new path.

“Follow the path, child. It will lead you to where you need to go, in time.” The Raven nodded towards her, and promptly vanished.

Safina shakily exhaled.

“Okay, Safina… this is it…”

She continued down the path until she thought she heard…

Voices?   
  
She picked up the pace.

They sounded like they were coming from kids her age. She breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn’t feel like a total outcast.

She rounded the corner, coming up to a clearing. There was a small group of other kids around her age, the ones she heard before. They all wore the same green robes she did. Nearby was a tall, older woman. She wore a strange headdress with a red orb on it. She had long green hair, complimenting the robes' darker green shade.

She suspected she was supposed to be some sort of supervisor?

She sighed. She gave off this aura of just being a grumpy, overly strict old lady. Similar to some of her teachers from school she had before.

She SINCERELY hoped that this was not the case. She REFUSED to have her foray into the world of magic ruined!

She noticed Safina’s presence, looking at her for a moment, then her eyes drifted over to something behind her.

Safina looked back to see another girl approaching. She had short, black hair, and wore a green hairband.

She looked like she had just run all the way here, judging by the fact she was a bit sweaty and catching her breath.

“Looks like everyone is here. Okay everyone, gather around!” The old lady called, getting everyone’s attention.

“Welcome to your first day at Ikenfell! I will be showing you all around and showing you how things work around here. Please, follow me, and we shall begin.”

* * *

The old lady began to walk forward into the rest of the forest, with the others following suit. Safina brought up the rear.

She gazed around at the scenery. It was a nice forest. Not to mention the smell! The trees provided nice shade from the summer heat. Even though it was nearing the autumn months, summer’s heat still lingered.

“These are the forests that surround Ikenfell. If we were to go down the other path we’d end up at the Stoc and Barrol. Feel free to visit there at your own leisure.”

Safina just had the slightest grin form on her face. She was willing to bet that the old lady was going to say ‘It’s dangerous to go out at night!’ or ‘Exploration is not permitted!’.

That’s exactly what she was going to do when she got the chance. This place seemed so interesting. Lots of ways to get lost… also a simple forest in a world of magic has GOT to have something going on with it, right?

They eventually ended up on a long narrow path. To their right was a massive wall of stone bricks. Safina presumed those were the school’s outer walls.

Wait, why did a school need walls like this?   
  
Now she was intrigued.

Before all of them stood a gate that looked like it lead to nothing.

Safina assumed this was the entrance to the school.

She couldn’t wait to learn some cool magic!

The old lady turned around to face them, clearing her throat.

“Welcome to Ikenfell, School of Magic!”   


She smiled. “I see you’re all wearing your uniforms, good.”   
  
She gestured to the clasp on her’s. “This clasp here bears Ikenfell’s insignia. It is enchanted, and will keep you safe within these walls.”   
  
The students looked down at the clasp, some observing, some feeling it.

“Now, you’ll notice that you’ll have two large pockets on either side of your robes. Reach into them, as far as you can.”

Safina and the others obliged.

She reached and… just kept going. Eventually, her arm had been more or less consumed by the pocket. How was this possible?

“My whole arm fits inside!” She exclaimed.

She rifled around inside, taking out the objects she got a hold of.

And she was immediately disappointing. “Really? Just bottles and pens?” She dramatically sighed, putting them back inside.

The old lady didn’t seem to hear her. “Each witch and wizard has their own specialty. In this case, it would be the kind of magic they excel at.”

“Potions and enchantments are a form of magic. They are core tools for every spellcaster, regardless of skill or type of magic they wield. These items you have been provided will help you learn the skills to brew potions and create enchantments.”

The old lady continued to talk, but Safina had stopped listening.   
  
Safina scoffed, bored already. “Who cares about that lame stuff…”   
  
She glanced over to who was standing next to her.

“Psst. Hey!” She whispered.

They looked like they were trying to ignore her, but Safina wouldn’t take it.

“I can’t wait until I can turn invisible!” Safina had already experienced it before. If only she could learn HOW to control it.

“I’ll be able to sneak around anywhere I want!”

They looked mildly annoyed, and disinterested.

Safina decided to try something else.

“...Hey, what’s your name?”   
  
They finally turned her way. “It’s Petronella. Now please shhhh…” Petronella replied, shushing them.

“I don’t want to get into t-trouble…” They muttered, visibly shivering.

Safina grinned. “Heh… you’re pretty cute.”   
  
Petronella furiously blushed, taken completely off guard by Safina’s out of the blue remark.

“Aww yeah! This is going to be great!” Safina excitedly shouted, cutting off the old lady from what she was about to say.

She glared at Safina. “Miss Hildegaard.”

Safina grinned, pointing to herself. “That’s me! Call me Saf!”   
  
The old lady didn’t let up, unamused by her antics. “Miss Hildegaard.”

She sighed. “I know it is your first day, and you are excited to learn about magic…”   
  
“But please contain yourself, at least until we are actually inside.”

She turned her back to the group, now gesturing towards the gate. “Now, this gate might not look like much, but it is-”   
  
Safina had already grown disinterested, and stopped listening.

She rolled her eyes. “Sheesh…”

She peered over at Petronella again, nudging them. “Psst, Petronella!” She whispered.

“Who’s the crotchety old lady?” She joked.

Petronella stared back at her incredulously. “W-who’s the… you don’t know!?”

“That’s Headmistress Aeldra. She runs the school!”

Oh.

Petronella turned away from her again, shushing her.

Tough crowd.

Aeldra turned around, facing the group again. “You are now witches and wizards of Ikenfell. Let us enter.”   
  
Aeldra waved her hand over the gate, causing it to open.

“Ugh, finally!” Safina groaned.

The students followed her through the gate.

* * *

They all emerged, setting foot on the grounds for the first time.

Safina took a good look at her surroundings.

It was… smaller than she expected, actually. Less grand and supernatural than she thought, too.

Sure, the architecture was quite different than what she was used to, but not quite what she’d describe as ‘magical’.

There was a stone path cut through the grass which branched off into multiple.

Aeldra turned to them. “Tomorrow morning you will be introduced to your professors and given a full tour. For now, I shall show you the essentials and… to your rooms.”   
  
A few excited murmurs from the crowd.

...

Aeldra led them a little ways down the path, shortly being greeted by the sight of a massive, vibrant green and yellow building.   
  
“This is the Great Hall. This is where you have lunch for the day, and also where you pick up breakfast and dinner. This is also where various performances at the school are held, whenever they occur, and also any announcements or other events.”   
  
She pushed the mighty doors open with a loud creak, showing them around.

It looked as big on the inside as it did on the outside.

It was vast, with a very high ceiling, and carrying in the same unique color scheme from the outside.

There were two rows of tables, each separated by a pillar, and each being able to seat four. They were polished, and made of a fine material she couldn’t quite place. She figured it an odd choice for something that will be eaten on and around, but perhaps there was a different underlying reason she didn’t fully understand. 

A long, green carpet spanned the entire length of the hall, from the entrance all the way to the stage, which was a faded yellow. It was currently empty, save for a few potted plants, similar to the other ones that dotted the room.

Someone raised their hand. The girl with the puffy white hair. “Aeldra? When do students get to perform?”   
  
“Good question! It’s generally twice per term. Once during the middle of the term, and again on the last day of the term. You’ll learn more about it when the time comes!”

Safina quietly chuckled. She’d get to show off all her cool magic, then! NOBODY would be able to match her magic prowess!

Nobody had any more questions, so they were lead back out to the grounds, where they were soon led to the Twilight Yard.

“This is the Twilight Yard. It was originally designed as a recreational area for students to relax after a day of classes or during lunch periods.”   
  
Aeldra gestured to the large tower at the center. “That up ahead is the Astronomy tower. This is actually where you all will be going for one of your classes, so take note. More on that tomorrow.”   
  
Aeldra then pointed to the weathered stone structure at the far end. “And those are the gardens! Feel free to visit them whenever you like!”

She seemed particularly energetic about that place in particular.

“Any questions?”   


Silence greeted her back, so she led them back out.

“There are two different dorms that students can stay in. Professor Everleigh will direct some of you to your rooms. I will lead everyone else to a separate building.”

Everleigh was waiting not too far down the path. Aeldra took four of the students with her, while the rest, including Safina, followed the professor.

…

“Hildegaard, this is your room.” She pointed to the door.

“There will be no classes today, so feel free to explore or just relax until tomorrow.” She finished with a warm smile, turning to the rest.

“Now, you two, would you mind sharing a-”   
  
Safina had entered her new room, shutting the door behind her.

“Oh, wow!”

It was a lot bigger than her room back at home. Not to mention, it was her own!

It was fairly barren, but she could fix that on her own time.

A bed sat in the corner, already premade and ready to be slept in. There was an old wooden desk in the corner with a chair sitting next to it. A fireplace was at the center of the back wall, currently lying dormant.

She laid down on her new bed, sinking into it.

It was surprisingly comfy!

“I could get used to this.” Safina had the biggest smile on her face.

  
  


This was going to be great! She just couldn’t wait to get started.


	3. So when do we get to Blow up Stuff?

It was morning, meaning it was Safina’s first day at Ikenfell. It felt so surreal. She awoke in a different room than she did back at home, just knowing that the moment she stepped out that door she’d be going into a world of magic. The whole thing didn’t feel real at all, yet here she was.

She didn’t sleep much the other night. She could barely contain her excitement.

She had to admit… she dreaded all the handholding that would inevitably take place. She just wanted to learn how to control her magic. The rest would come in time, right?

Safina jumped out of bed, throwing the magic robes over her black tank top and pants.

No time to waste, it was time to start the day!

* * *

Safina began by getting breakfast down at the Great Hall. It was very similar to what she had back at home. Yet, nothing like the usual cafeteria sludge that was present at her old school.

These magic folk really had it figured out!

She decided to sit alone and quickly take care of it. The day was still young, after all. She’d go around and introduce herself later… but first she was intrigued to take a look around and just… take it all in.

There was a fear that kept nagging her. Multiple, actually.

Firstly, would this school of magic be just as dull as the ordinary school she’s used to? Would it be even worse because it’s LITERALLY MAGIC and they’re making it boring somehow? Excessive safety measures, no hands-on experiments, et cetera.

If so… well. She’d have to see just how far she could bend those rules. She came here to learn how to use her magic, after all.

The second… was her sister.

Maritte was an outcast, to be sure. Safina knows this better than anyone. While she was the popular girl in school who got on well with just about everyone, Maritte was just kind of… there. She never really found any friends. Got picked on a few times… though those same bullies met a little friend called her fist!

Getting back on topic, she was always alone, though she was always there for her to make her feel better.

Safina feared that, with her gone, Maritte will be truly alone. What is she supposed to do now? Will returning every summer even be enough? How will she adapt.

Well, she supposed there was no going back now, either way. She’s already come this far, and she was determined to see it all through. She wasn’t even sure what would happen if she decided to drop out. Would she even get the chance to come back..?

She just had to hope that Maritte would stay strong. She believed in her. And above all else…

She really hoped she would get magic, too.

Safina finished her meal, and left the Great Hall. The other students had already begun gathering for the tour outside.

The headmistress was here again, waiting around for everyone to show up.

Safina shook herself from her thoughts. She was finally going to go get a good look at this place!

* * *

Their first stop was the Astronomy Tower, located in the center of the Twilight Yard.

It towered over everything else in the area. She supposed it made sense, given its intended purpose. She was never one for stargazing back at home, but she still thought the place was pretty cool nonetheless.

“This is the Astronomy Tower. Here, you will learn about history and, well, astronomy. Unfortunately, the professor was unable to make it today, but you can still take a look around inside!” Aeldra explained, leading them to the door.

Inside was a pair of tables, accompanied by some bookshelves. Safina wasn’t sure of the purpose of this room.

The next one that followed was interesting, though. Was this a puzzle?   
  
Why on earth is there a puzzle before you even get to the classroom?

There were a few stars placed in seemingly random locations around the room, with a few blocks, also having stars on them.

“Hey, why are there puzzles in here? How are you supposed to get to the classroom quickly?” Safina asked.

Aeldra chuckled. “One of my predecessors, presumably one of the people who built this school and its buildings, thought this was a good idea.”   
  
“Supposedly they thought that having to complete some puzzles before class helped warm up the brain so the student would be more ready to learn.”   
  
Aeldra shook her head. “Instead what happened is that there were a lot of frustrated students who couldn’t get to class in time. Not everyone has a knack for puzzles.”   
  
“They’re deactivated now, but are reactivated during the summer.”   
  
Safina nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

She was thankful she wouldn’t have to do puzzles multiple times a day just to start class. What a stupid idea!

Behind her she noticed writing on the wall. Safina skimmed through it. Something about some sort of magic whale? Perhaps that was intended to be a hint for the puzzle?

She noticed another at the far end of the room, next to the stairs that went to the next floor. Interestingly, this one was obscured by a strange magic field, its contents illegible.

The next few rooms were empty.

Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be multi room puzzles.

Safina laughed. Just what did the old students have to go through every day!?

Safina didn’t get to see the rest of the puzzles, but she assumed the rest were like this.

Finally, they reached the classroom. There were multiple, actually. This was just the only one they were allowed to go to.

It was far more bland than she expected. It was just like the schools at home, save for the more colorful surroundings.

“There is an observatory at the very top, but we will not be seeing it at this time. Though, you will be seeing it for yourselves when its use is relevant to the course. It is also open to be used during later hours with permission.”

That ended the tour of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

The Alchemy Labs were next.

If this meant what Safina thought it did, then…

She could make awesome, experimental potions!

And most importantly...

DANGEROUS potions!

But, she ultimately had to temper her expectations. She probably wouldn’t get to do anything cool this year.

“There are two professors within this building. One of them is currently busy, and you will not be seeing her this year. However, you will see Professor Mildburg. The classroom isn’t far from here, I’ll lead the way.”

It was far more straightforward than the Astronomy Tower. Just a couple of rooms and they were there.

“Professor Mildburg! The students are here!” Aeldra called.

“OH? JUST A MOMENT!” Mildburg replied.

The students looked towards the door the reply came from expectantly.

The knob turned, and the door opened. But nobody expected what was on the other side.

A large, slimy creature slithered out. It had one large red eye, suspended in a circular crevice on its surface. There were two long, slimy limbs protruding from its body.

“That thing just ate the professor!” Someone shrieked. It was that girl with the headband.

Aeldra signalled for her to stop. “Easy, Nhatai. That’s Professor Mildburg.”

Her face flushed. “Oh, s-sorry!” She squeaked.

“IT’S FINE,” Mildburg rumbled. “A SLIME AS A PROFESSOR IS A VERY STRANGE SIGHT. YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST TO REACT THIS WAY.”   
  
“WELCOME, STUDENTS! I WILL BE YOUR PROFESSOR THIS TERM. THIS IS THE BASIC INTRODUCTORY CLASS THAT YOU WILL ALL BE TAKING. FEEL FREE TO TAKE A LOOK AROUND!” Mildburg wiggled.

“In the Alchemy Labs, you will not just be brewing potions. You will be learning about alchemy’s history as well. Further, in another year, you will also be learning about enchantments, and the many applications of both.”   


Safina made her way over to the Nhatai girl, growing disinterested. “Hey, what’s your name?”   
  
She blinked. “Oh, me?” She then put a big grin on her face, pointing to herself. “I’m Gilda! Most powerful witch in the school, of course!”

Safina smirked. “Yeah? What kind of spells can you do?”   
  
Gilda began nervously sweating. “I, umm…”

“T-that’s not important! Just t-trust me, okay!?”   
  
Safina chuckled. She seemed like quite the character. “Whatever you say.”

Petronella raised their hand.

“AND WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?”   
  
“What are we learning about in this class?” Petronella asked.

Mildburg gurgled, pondering it. “WELL, CONSIDER IT LIKE ALCHEMY FUNDAMENTALS. WE ARE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT THE KEY PARTS OF ALCHEMY, THEN FROM THERE WE WILL MAKE BASIC POTIONS. IN FUTURE CLASSES, IT WILL BECOME MORE ADVANCED.”

“Okay, thanks.”   
  
“NOT A PROBLEM.”

“Any other questions?” Aeldra asked.

Safina raised her hand.

“Yes, Hildegaard?”   
  
She grinned. “Soo… when can we blow stuff up?”

* * *

One unamused headmistress later, and they arrived at their final stop of the day: the Spirit Oval.

This place was very interesting to Safina. It was the only place she’s been to today that actually felt like it belonged in a world of magic. First off was the predominantly blue architecture.

Then there were… teleporters? She stepped onto a pad and was taken to a whole different room.

“This is the Spirit Oval. This is where summoning is taught. You also learn about how runes work here. Follow me, I will lead all of you to the classroom.”

Aeldra entered through the doorway, the students following her.

“This place, similar to the Astronomy Tower, has deactivated puzzles. Since this place has many ice-based puzzles, there has been a solid path placed over top. Do take care to not step off of it, else you may slip on the ice.” Aeldra warned, starting on the path.

…

They arrived at the classroom.

It was very strange, but looked so cool!   
  
Atop various pillars, there were floating objects, looked like generic, reflective shapes. Each desk had a symbol engraved on it, the origins of which she did not know. It was pretty wide open, and had a blank space in one of the corners.

Safina grinned. This must be where you can practice summoning!

“Class, this is Professor Beal.” Aeldra gestured towards her.

Beal readjusted her glasses, clearing her throat. “Greetings, students. I am Professor Beal, and welcome to your class.”   
  
“We will be learning about the fundamentals of magic, and also getting into summoning. In a similar vein, we will also be exploring what it all means, and the many dangers of magic. Along with its similarly many applications.”   
  
Safina yawned. She already didn’t like this professor.

“We will not be doing any summoning in this class, if any of you are wondering that. This class is all about safety. And summoning is a very delicate manner.”   
  
Safina groaned.   
  
Okay, she REALLY didn’t like her one bit. What should’ve been the most fun class will most likely be one of the worst.

Beal had already said all that needed to be said. Any would-be questions were already answered. Some students were interested, but many became disinterested after learning they won’t actually be doing anything in this class.

“If there will be no further questions, then we can be off to the cafeteria for lunch.”

Nobody objected to that.

Thus, the tour was over.

* * *

Turns out that in the first year, she will only have 3 classes. Supposedly, starting next year, she’d have a bit more freedom in what she can take and how many she can take in a given day. She was given three booklets to read before tomorrow, where her first actual day of class would begin.

Safina had to admit she was a bit let down. She expected… perhaps a little bit more?   
  
She smirked. She’d make more out of it. She already had a few ideas.

Safina acquired her lunch, and sat down next to a pair of students.

Petronella was there, and was accompanied by a girl she didn’t recognize.

She was the only one of her student group to wear any kind of makeup, and her shiny white hair was done up in neat curls. She was looking toward the stage, as if she saw something no one else did.

“What are you looking at?” Safina asked her.

The girl flinched, looking back at her. “Oh! Uh…”   
  
“Nothing.”

Safina held out her hand. “I’m Safina, but you can call me Saf. And you?”   
  
She warmly smiled “Pertisia.”   
  
Safina sort of connected the dots. Asked about when performances were going to be. Staring at the stage.

“I take you’re looking forward to performing up there?”   
  
Pertisia quickly nodded. “Yes. Been doing it since I was little. I was actually a guest performer here, did you know that?”   
  
“Guest performer?”   
  
“Yes. I was permitted to perform here a few times despite not knowing any magic at the time. However… now I guess I can do it whenever I want.”   
  
Safina grinned. “Oh yeah? Well… that sounds cool! I look forward to seeing what you can do!” She said with a wink.

“Thanks.” Pertisia replied with a smile.   
  
…

Safina quickly sped through the booklets after lunch. Was just a bunch of introductory jargon she didn’t care about. She wished that she could just cut to the chase and learn about all the cool stuff!

She sighed, laying down on her bed.

“Well, guess there is class tomorrow.”   
  
Safina decided she ought to get to bed early so she can attempt to get some rest before tomorrow.

Who knows what that will be like?


	4. We're gonna be BESTIES!

Safina was done with her classes for the day. She was about a month in now, and she was really getting the hang of it!   
  
A few weeks ago, she was the first to lay claim to being able to call on her magic on demand. While she regrettably could only muster a single spell, nobody else could manage a spell at all. While all of the other students eventually followed suit, she was ahead of the curve.

Still, she was quite sad she couldn’t manage to cast the invisibility spell or the teleporation spell she had done involuntarily.

As she was walking back to her room, she swore she heard someone angrily muttering in the background. She paused, listening closely.

…

There it was again. She decided to go investigate.

“Ugh! Why won’t it..!”

It was Pertisia.

Upon closer inspection, it looked like she was trying to cast a spell.

“You okay?” Safina asked, approaching.

Pertisia spun around to look at her, slightly startled. “Oh! Umm… yeah, it’s just…”   
  
Pertisia rolled her eyes. “I’ve been trying to do more with this spell.”   
  
Pertisia summoned a singular glass shard, which she proceeded to shatter. “It’s so weak and pathetic on its own… I just…”   
  
Safina hummed. “Can I help?”

“S-sure!” Pertisia replied.

“So… what are you trying to do?”   
  
Pertisia summoned another shard, and suspended it in the air. “I want to summon more than one of these at once, or just in rapid succession. But it takes a lot out of me to do so.”

Safina nodded. She remembered this. “You’re overthinking it.”   
  
Pertisia scoffed. “I thought you were going to help-”   
  
“No, seriously.”   
  
Pertisia opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head.

She took a deep breath.

“Envision what you want to cast, and call on your magic. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Pertisia called on her magic.

She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, one glass shard appeared. It shook, then flew forward. Immediately after it disappeared, another appeared and did the same, and another after that.

Pertisia exhaled in disappointment. “Well, I guess I did it, but…”

“That still takes way more energy than it should.”

Safina hummed. “It was the same for me when it was my first time. But I know how to overcome that.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“First, practice. The more you do it, the less hard it is to do, at least that’s what I’ve found.”   
  
Pertisia nodded. “Okay… and?”   
  
Safina grinned, suddenly grabbing her arm. “Physical fitness, of course! Now come on, let’s run a few laps around the school!” Safina took off, dragging Pertisia with her.

“Wait… whaaaaaaaaat-” Pertisia shrieked as she was forcefully pulled into a run.

* * *

Safina and Pertisia trained together for the next couple of months. As Pertisia got stronger, so did Safina.

They became good friends before long. They always talked at lunch together, sat next to each other in class, and helped each other with school work.

Pertisia wasn’t used to having friends. Being part of a famous, noble family had its downsides, and the biggest one is that people were afraid to get close to you.

But Safina couldn’t care less, evidently. She had tried to get to know Petronella better, but they hadn’t been too receptive. The rest of the students seemed fairly disinterested, too.

Maybe she just had to prove herself…

That aside, tonight marked the halfway point of the term, meaning it was time for performances in the Great Hall.

Safina managed to catch a seat near the front.

The hall’s lights dimmed slightly, a spotlight appearing on the stage, where Aeldra was standing.

“Thank you all for attending! Today, we have a returning performer!”   
  
Excited murmurs rippled throughout the crowd.

“Some of you will remember her from last year’s performance.”   
  
On queue, the door next to the stage opened.

From it, a girl with a blue dress and white curly hair emerged. The dress was long, blue, and sparkly. The light reflected off of it in many places. Her white hair was neatly curled, and makeup adorned her features.

She looked… very familiar to say the least.

Aeldra continued, “She weaves music and magic together into a beautiful tapestry…”

She gestured towards her. “Please welcome back, Salia Snow!”

S-Salia… hm. Maybe it was a coincidence..? Still…

Safina nudged who was sitting next to her. “Psst! Hey, new guy!”

“Excuse you, I’m non-binary. Plus, I’m not new.”

Safina’s face flushed. “O-oh! M-my bad! Sorry, on both c-counts!”

“Y-you’re Rook, right?”

Rook slowly nodded.

“Have you ever seen this singer perform before? I’ve never heard of her…”

Rook shook his head. “I’m afraid not. But apparently the upper classes absolutely LOVE her.”

“Apparently her performance last year had half the audience crying. Take from that what you will.”

“Something about her voice being ‘an echo of the song of creation itself’...” He said with air quotes.

Rook snorted. “That sounds seriously exaggerated if you ask me.”

Safina looked at Salia again.

“She’s also super cute, huh?” Try as she might, she couldn’t hide the slight blush on her face.

“But… I can’t shake the fact she seems very familiar.”

Rook shared the same sentiment.

Safina grinned. “I’m gonna introduce myself after!”

Rook smirked. “Good luck.”

The lights around the hall went completely out, the only light present being the spotlight on Salia Snow.

She sat down at the piano on stage. She adjusted herself on the seat, taking a few moments to prepare herself.

Then, it began.

The piano began soft and slow. Slowly but surely the song began.

It slowly picked up in speed and complexity.

She opened her mouth.

And by Wala, what she was told was not exaggerated at all.

It was beautiful.

The pitch was just right. Her voice sang not a hint too loud or quiet, and was clear. Her voice remained steady and consistent.

Safina still wondered how magic played into this-

Oh.

That’s how.

Tiny ice shards began sprinkling down from the ceiling, Salia’s eyes glowing a faint blue. It was further intensified on the stage, the light reflecting off the little shards. Soon the room was a beautiful array of blues, all accompanying the singing and the piano.

But the song was coming to an end.

The piano gradually slowed back down, her singing becoming ever less frequent.

The ice shards stopped raining from the ceiling, and all that remained faded into a light mist.

And with that, the song came to a close.

The crowd wildly cheered, a thunderous applause echoing throughout the hall.

Salia got up from the piano, smiling, then leaving through the door in which she entered.

A single tear fell from Safina’s eye. She sniffled.

It was truly beautiful. She just HAD to go meet who that was!

Cautiously looking around, she quietly exited her chair and snuck to the door.   
  
She waited for Aeldra to turn her back before rushing through the door, lest she get caught.

Safina made it through to the other side.

Salia had her back turned to her.

“Ah, h-hi!”

She fumbled whatever she was holding onto the floor. Some kind of brush.

She spun around, then breathed a sigh of relief.

“I loved your performance! I just wanted to i-introduce m-my… myself, umm…” Safina began sweating.

She laughed. “I know who you are, Saf.”   
  
“H-huh?”   
  
“Salia Snow is just my stage name. I’m Pertisia.”

Safina’s mind was blown. “I knew it! I knew something looked familiar about you!”   
  
“Well, point still stands. That was super impressive! You do this often?”   
  
Pertisia nodded, getting to work on removing her makeup. “Yeah, I started doing this a few years ago. I actually DID have a bit of magic before coming here, but I didn’t clear the age requirement. I was still allowed in, however, to perform. My parents helped me learn what you saw.”   
  
“Wait… so if you can do that, then-”   
  
“Why can’t I do other magic well? Beats me. But what I did up there wasn’t all that taxing and was purely for show. It serves no other purpose other than to enhance the performance.” Pertisia explained.

Silence.

“So… uh…” Safina awkwardly tapped her foot.

“Y-you wanna go back in and watch the rest, or…”

Pertisia pondered it for a moment, but decided against it. “Nah. Think I’d rather just go.”

“Actually…”   
  
Safina looked at her expectantly.

“You wanna come with me? I’ve got nothing better to do anyway, so…”

Safina’s face lit up. “You bet! I don’t think any performance could top what you just did, anyway!”

Pertisia faintly blushed. “Aw, y-you’re too kind.”

* * *

Safina gasped when she stepped inside the dorms.

“Wait… you LIVE in here!?”

“Yes. Between you and me… I think this segmentation is stupid. I’ll never know why the rest of you are forced to live in that prison looking building…” Pertisia rolled her eyes.

“Hah!”

Safina looked around as she followed Pertisia. It was so clean and upscale. There were these strange lanterns instead of the many candles and torches which lit the dorms she was used to.

“Here we are.” Pertisia opened the door to her room, letting Safina inside first.

It was spacious. Just like her room, it had a fireplace, and a similar looking bed. The rest was pretty different, though.

For one, the room just looked much  _ nicer _ . It oozed “upper class”. In a corner of the room there was a piano in view, ready to be played at any time.

“Well now I’m jealous…” Safina teased.

Pertisia laughed.

Safina’s eyes wandered over to a certain fluffy loaf snoozing by the fireplace.

Safina’s eyes lit up, looking between the cat and Pertisia.

Pertisia grinned. “Ah. This is my cat, Snowball.”

“She is perfect in every way.”

Safina kneeled down next to Snowball, then looked back at Pertisia.

“Yes, you may.”   
  
Safina nodded, carefully picking up Snowball.

She held her in her arms, the loaf of fur slowly rising and falling.

Then, Safina just got the brightest idea.

She lifted Snowball above her head, then, with careful precision, lowered her onto the top of her head.

She released her grip, and Snowball continued to rest, now atop Safina’s head, without a care in the world.

Pertisia giggled.

“Nice.”


	5. Up to No Good

The rest of the term dragged by at an agonizingly slow pace.

Safina was ahead of the curve. She grew bored of the material she was handed and expected to learn. She desired, more than anything, to start learning the BIG stuff.

Nonetheless, she was approaching her final week of the term. And she had plans to have some fun before she left this place for the summer.

* * *

“ANY QUESTIONS?”

Mildburg paused, glancing over at Safina.

“HILDEGAARD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Safina looked down at the potion, then at Mildburg. “I f-finished this potion!” She pointed to the bottle.

It was a sickly green and purple liquid, which bubbled violently. It reeked of a foul odor.

“I’m going to try it now!” Safina said, tilting the bottle.

“YOU MUST NOT! THAT IS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS!-” Mildburg pleaded.

Safina downed the entire bottle, not hearing Mildburg’s plea.

In the background, Pertisia was trying very hard to not laugh.

She blinked. Nothing happened.

“See? What’s the harm in tha-”

Safina immediately turned to dust mid sentence, the now empty bottle falling onto the table.

The silence was deafening. Students (except for Pertisia) just stared at where Safina once sat in total shock. Mildburg started trembling.

“OH DEAR… THIS… THIS ISN’T GOOD.”

Then, on queue, the REAL Safina casually entered the classroom. She observed the dust on the chair, sweeping it onto the floor, then sitting down, acting entirely oblivious to the situation.

“What?” Safina asked.

“YOU… HOW?”

“How what?”   
  
“THAT POTION. HOW TO MAKE ONE LIKE THAT IS… NOT IN THE MATERIAL. NOT IN  _ ANY _ MATERIAL.”   
  
Safina shrugged.

Mildburg shrunk slightly. “YOU WILL SEE ME AFTER CLASS, HILDEGAARD.”

Safina winked at Pertisia across the room, who enjoyed the whole thing.

Mildburg cleared their throat. “NOW, WHERE WERE WE?”

…

After the class cleared, Safina remained.

Mildburg slid over to Safina, still at her desk. “I DIDN’T APPRECIATE THAT STUNT TODAY, HILDEGAARD. YOU KNOW I TAKE STUDENT SAFETY VERY SERIOUSLY.”

“Sorry.”   
  
Mildburg gurgled. “I’M WILLING TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION JUST THIS ONCE, UNDER ONE CONDITION.”   
  
Safina tilted her head. “And that is?”   
  
“YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT. AND ALSO WHAT THAT POTION WAS. BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY, I’VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING QUITE LIKE THAT. ONLY HEARD.”

Safina supposed that was fair. She already had her fun anyway. “With my magic, I learned how to clone myself. I sent in a decoy to drink that potion.”   
  
“CLEVER.” Mildburg had to admit.

“As for the potion, it was me basically just mixing random things together until I got… THAT.”   
  
Safina was prepared to leave it at that, but Mildburg wasn’t quite satisfied with her answer.

They leaned in, their eye gazing down on her. “THERE’S MORE TO IT THAN THAT.”   
  
Safina shook her head. “No, really! That’s all there is to it!”   
  
Mildburg glared. “ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS IN THE IMMEDIATE VICINITY, EVEN IF YOU MIXED THEM ALL TOGETHER, WOULD NOT CREATE SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS. THE MOST YOU’D EVER GET IS A POISON, BUT NOT THE DISINTEGRATION OF THE USER!”

“SO, WHAT’S THE INGREDIENT YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME?”   
  
“There is no special ingredient-”   
  
“HILDEGAARD..!” Mildburg raised their voice.

Safina relented. “Alright, fine.”

“I… I went to the ruins. Picked up a strange black f-flower. Put it in the mix.” She admitted.

“YOU WENT TO THE RUINS!?” Mildburg boomed.

“L-look, I was just curious, ok?”

Mildburg sighed. “THAT’S A SHADOW ROSE. A WILDCARD OF AN INGREDIENT. CAN BE VERY BENEFICIAL IF USED CORRECTLY… AND DEADLY IF NOT. FOR THAT REASON IT IS  _ NEVER _ TOUCHED UPON IN ANY OF THE MATERIAL, FOR THE SAKE OF SAFETY.”   
  
Mildburg sighed, slithering back to their desk. “I’M AFRAID I’LL HAVE TO INFORM THE HEADMISTRESS THAT THE RUINS WERE BREACHED. SINCE YOU COOPERATED, I WILL NOT REVEAL WHO. BUT IF I HEAR YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, OR YOU PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT, THERE WILL BE A PROBLEM. YOU ARE DISMISSED, HILDEGAARD.”

“T-thanks, Professor Mildburg.” Safina said, quickly getting out of her chair.

…

“You okay?” Pertisia asked her after she exited the classroom. She had been waiting outside.

“Mildburg found out I went to the ruins.” Safina muttered.

“Aww! You aren’t in trouble, are you?”   
  
Safina sighed. “Nah, Mildburg was actually surprisingly cool about it. Though… I don’t think I’ll be able to go to the ruins again anytime soon.”

Pertisia frowned. “Well, I did have fun going to the ruins with you. As dangerous and irresponsible as that was.”   
  
Safina grinned. “Of course! That’s the fun part, right?”

Safina would just have to be more careful next time.

* * *

“And that’s why we will not be-”   
  
Professor Beal stopped, looking towards Safina.

“Hildegaard?”

“Just a little…” She muttered to herself.

“There!”

“Wait… are you…?”

Safina raised her hand, cloaked in highly unstable purple energy.

“HILDEGAARD-”

But Beal was too late.

A loud shriek rang out in the room, then a massive, hulking beast materialized before Safina.

She pumped her fist. “Aaalright! It worked!”   
  
She counted its many teeth. It snarled.

“Coool…” Safina breathed.

“Did you just summon something from the demon realm!? Are you INSANE?” Beal yelled.

“What? But…”

She looked back up at it, and it roared in her face.

“Oh.” She squeaked.

All the students in the room scrambled for the door.

“This is EXACTLY why we don’t do summoning in this class!” Beal barked, readying her magic.

“You don’t know how to dispel it, do you?”   
  
“I-” Safina started.

Beal cut her off. “Know what, I don’t want to hear it! Just get out of here!”   
  
She pointed to the door, and Safina obliged.

…

Beal managed to dispatch the demon, sending it back to the realm in which it came. Class was dismissed early, but Safina was kept behind. Beal had a bone to pick with her.

“Take a seat, Hildegaard.”

Safina did as she was told.

“Now, I assume you understand WHY actually summoning is strictly forbidden in this class?”   
  
Safina remained silent.

“The demon realm is dangerous, Hildegaard. You can’t predict it. Skilled summoners, who have had many years of experience, can potentially harness its power. And constructs made purely from your own magic are extremely difficult.”

“While I must admit I am impressed you were able to summon such a beast, you did not know how to control it, or even how to dispel it. Had you done this anywhere else, that beast could have gone on a rampage!”

Safina huffed. “With all due respect, professor, how are we supposed to learn how to get better at summoning and actually HARNESS the demon realm’s power if we never actually do it?”

“Because it’s dangerous! Did you not hear what I just said!?”

Safina rolled her eyes. “As far as I’m concerned, the summoning part of this class is a waste of time if we don’t actually learn how to do anything.”   
  
Beal snarled. “Are you insisting my class is a waste of time, Hildegaard?”   
  
Safina calmly nodded. “Um, yeah, actually.”   


Beal looked like she was going to say more, but she relented. She instead decided to just give up. “If that’s how you feel, fine. But if you summon another demon in my class again, the consequences will be dire! Understand?”   
  
Safina snorted. “Whatever you say, teach.”

She got up, intending on leaving the classroom.

“Where are you going!? I’m not done yet!” Beal barked.

Safina just continued walking away. She chuckled. “Going to practice my summoning. Later!” She waved as she left.

Beal grumbled. What was she supposed to do with her?

* * *

Safina had something she wanted to see.

She knew about that observatory that sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower. But what she didn’t know is why it was so guarded and off limits.

And that’s exactly what she intended to find out.

TECHNICALLY one could get explicit permission to use it, but its usually reserved for those who already have clearance or need to use it for studies.

But, she was going to need some help.

Safina arrived at Pertisia’s door, and knocked.

Pertisia responded, opening the door. She looked a bit surprised to see her. “Saf?”

“Hey Perty, can I come in?”   
  
Pertisia silently nodded, closing the door behind Safina. “Something up?”

“You know that observatory at the top of the Astronomy Tower?”   
  
“Yeeeees..? What about it?”

“I intend to see for myself what’s really going on up there. But I need some help to pull this off.”   
  
Pertisia sheepishly rubbed her arm. “I don’t know, Saf… that seems needlessly risky. Why not just ask?”

“Because you’ll be watched! Call me crazy, but I SWEAR there’s something they’re hiding up there. If it was really just an observatory, wouldn’t you think it’d be a lot less restricted?”

Pertisia sighed. “Alright, alright. Fair point. What did you need my help with?”

Safina hummed. “I need a way to get inside, but the doors are locked at this point, and I obviously can’t just waltz in in the middle of class.”   
  
“Safina, with all due respect, I can’t do something like make a glass key and open the door for you, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Safina shook her head. “No, but you could get me in through the windows.”

“How?”

“You could create glass platforms with your magic, I can climb onto them to get in that way.”   
  
Pertisia nodded. “But what if they’re not strong enough? What if you fall?”

Safina nervously grinned. “I-I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”   
  
Pertisia knew this was a terrible idea. But she had to admit it was a sound strategy.

Besides, she was a bit curious, too.

“Okay, but just one more question. How would I get in?”   
  
“I have an idea for that after I get in.”   
  
Pertisia nodded. “Alright then, let’s get to it.”

…

Safina and Pertisia arrived at the Twilight Yard.

Seeing as there were classes tomorrow, there weren’t many students out and about. Many at this point were either already asleep or studying. As a result, the Twilight Yard was basically empty.

“Okay, so what do I do?”

Safina pointed a path up to a specific window. “You’re going to summon a glass platform for me to stand on. Once I get off it, you create another. This repeats until I reach that window there.”

“Why not just get in through one of the lower ones?” Pertisia asked, pointing to a much closer one.

“The entrance beyond the classroom is blocked. Always is when class is in session. Believe me, I’ve tried!”

Pertisia huffed. “Alright. Let’s make it quick, then.”

Pertisia summoned the first platform, Safina clambered onto it. It was a little shaky, but it held.

“Okay, now one here!”

Pertisia created another, Safina climbing onto it. The first one shattered.

This pattern repeated until Safina reached the window, climbing through it.

She peeked her head back out. “So about how to get you inside, summon another platform but stand on it.”   
  
“How will that help!?” Pertisia called back.

“Trust me!”

Pertisia obliged, summoning a glass platform beneath her. She stood on it.

“Alright, now let’s hope this works…” Safina whispered to herself.

Her eyes flashed red, and the platform was cloaked in a red veil. As Safina raised her arms, it slowly began rising. “Woah-” Pertisia wobbled, temporarily losing her balance, not expecting for it to begin moving.

“How long have you been able to do this!?”

Safina put on a strained smile. Truth be told, it took a lot out of her. She decided to wait to respond until Pertisia made it up with her.

Safina’s magic faltered at the last second, but she caught Pertisia in time.   
  
Pertisia yelped, the platform shattering beneath her.

Safina pulled her over the window sill, and inside the building.

She wiped sweat from her forehead, sitting down to take a breather.

“I am never doing that again…” Pertisia said.

Safina tiredly laughed. “You and me both… I thought it’d hold just a little longer…”

“I’m sorry.”   
  
Pertisia waved her hands dismissively. “No no, you’re fine! But let’s just… not do that again, yeah?”   
  
Safina nervously shook her head. “O-okay. Sure thing.”

…

Eventually, they made their way to the top of the Astronomy Tower, up to the observatory.

The room looked fairly normal and uninteresting at first. Just a couple rows of bookshelves and…

“Woah…” Pertisia and Safina breathed in unison.

It looked like a giant, golden telescope.

“How long has this been up here?” Pertisia wondered.

Safina hurried up to it, giving it a look over. “Who knows. I wasn’t expecting something this…” She gestured over it. “This big.”

Pertisia walked up to it, and looked through the lens. “Wow…”

Safina looked down at her. “What do you see?”   
  
“Everything. There’s so many stars… and… is that..?”

“Can I see it?”

Pertisia moved out of the way so Safina could see for herself.

It was unlike anything Safina had seen before.

It was so beautiful. There were so many colors. Not only were there innumerable stars, but it looked like she saw…

“Another planet?” Safina gasped.

It had a predominantly pink surface, with swirls of purple throughout. Safina swore she saw others as well, but they weren’t quite in view.

Safina backed up, taking it all in. “That’s… not at all what I expected to see up here. I was expecting some big bad secret but… that’s just cool!”

Pertisia giggled. “Yeah… but I guess now we know, huh?”

They both stared at it for a few moments, then back at each other.

“Wait, how do we get out?” Pertisia asked.

“Uhh…” Safina began sweating.

“Crap.” Safina muttered.

Pertisia facepalmed. “By Wala, Saf… really?”

“Well… guess we can just go down the stairs. But we’d have to go through the blocked entrance. It would then be quite obvious we were in here! But…”

“That’s our plan..?”

“It’s that or we take a leap of faith out the window!”

Pertisia coughed. “You know what? S-sure, let’s see what happens.”

“Then we are in agreement.” Safina began her way down the stairs, Pertisia following closely behind.

…

It was uneventful most of the way, but then, the worst possible thing happened.

They heard a door open.

“Someone’s here!” Safina hissed.

Safina and Pertisia quickly got into hiding as the footsteps gradually got closer.

They couldn’t quite make out who, but someone was onto them. Someone must’ve snitched!

They were looking around the room, but thankfully missed them. When the figure disappeared to the next floor, and showed no signs of coming back, they both crawled out of hiding then descended the stairs.

“Let’s get out here!” Pertisia whispered.

With that, stealth was thrown out the window and they ran as fast as they could, footsteps loudly tapping beneath them.

They ran out of the building in a full sprint, not daring to look back.

As soon as they rounded a corner, they stopped running, catching a breath.

“Safina…” Pertisia said ominously.

Safina gulped.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…”   
  
“That was so much fun!”   
  
Safina breathed a sigh of relief.

“The danger, the mysteries, the tension! You do this stuff often?”   
  
Safina grinned. “I guess. I got up to all sorts of mischief back at home. But nothing quite like THAT.”

Pertisia laughed. “First time for both of us then.”

“Well, I had better get going. See you tomorrow, Safina!”

“Bye!” Safina waved.

Pertisia left, Safina choosing to remain for a bit longer.

  
  


She just needed to take a moment to breathe.


	6. Summer

Safina had been deposited a short ways away from her home by the Raven.

The term was over, and summer was upon her. She’d have some time to relax before going back there again.

But most importantly…

She finally gets to see Maritte again.

She arrived at home, only to see Maritte immediately running straight for her.

Maritte tackle hugged Safina, her grip tight.

Safina forgot just how much she missed her.

“I missed y-you…” Maritte sniffled, happily smiling.

Safina shared the same sentiment. “Me too, sis…”

* * *

Maritte and Safina sat on a bench by a river, just relaxing and listening to the pleasant sound of rushing water.

Behind the bench was a huge tree, one that reached far above, and gave them ample shade. Something that was very welcome on a hot summer day like this.

“Well?” Maritte began, looking towards her.

Safina looked back at her.

“What was it like?”

Safina felt a smile creep onto her face. “Where do I begin?”

Safina told Maritte of the shenanigans she got up to.

Her very first day, being a total nuisance towards the headmistress. The second day where she got a little familiar with her classmates. The third where she actually began going to her classes for the first time.

“It’s… weird. It still FEELS like I’m going to any ordinary school, except what they talk about it WAAAY different. Like, instead of having us write an essay about some guy’s book, we’re making potions!”

Safina went on to talk about her prank in potions class.

“Ok ok so… get this.”   
  
Maritte leaned in closer to listen.

Safina stifled her laughter. “So a day prior to this I went to some strictly OFF LIMITS part of the school and got a certain ingredient… turns out it was extremely dangerous!”   
  
Maritte snorted. Typical of Safina to do.

“Anyway, I made this really terrible potion where if you drank it you’d dissolve into dust-”   
  
And now Maritte was concerned. “Saf, where are you going with this..?”   
  
“So I cloned myself and had my clone drink it in class. The professor noticed as my clone was doing it and was SO scared for a moment. Then I just walked through the door and brushed the dust off like nothing happened!”

Maritte sighed, her sigh transitioning into a laugh. “I’d expect nothing less from you, Saf.”   
  
Safina grinned. But she wasn’t done yet.

Safina told Maritte of the time she summoned a demon in class.   
  
“You WHAT-” Maritte raised her voice in concern.

Safina laughed. “You should have seen it! It had so many teeth, it was like ten feet tall, and-”

This went on for awhile.

…

Safina eventually wrapped up her many tales from her first term, and Maritte filled her in on what had happened with her while she was away. But Maritte had something she was really curious about.

“So… so can I see your magic?” Maritte asked, intrigued.

Safina had been eager to show her since she got back. “Of course!”

Safina conjured a red ball of energy in her palm.

Maritte stared at it, its light reflecting onto her eyes. “Ooooh!”

Safina dispelled it. “And, I can do…”

Safina was cloaked in bright red light, causing Maritte to have to shield her eyes.

When it faded, there were… two of her?

“Pretty cool, huh?” Safina and her clone said in unison.

She snapped her fingers, the clone disappearing in a flash of light.

“How… how did-” Maritte was at a loss for words. Stuff like that was the realm of fiction and fantasy! And yet she saw it right before her own eyes…

“Magic.” Safina winked.

Safina frowned slightly, the realization dawning on her.

“H-hey, Maritte. Can you use magic yet?”

Maritte blinked. “Oh! Um… how do I know if I can?”

Safina sheepishly grinned, scratching her head. “Hah, uh… for me it was totally random. I couldn’t even control it at first. Maybe it only appears under specific circumstances..?”   
  
Maritte deflated. “Oh.”   
  
“Hey, why not see if you can just do it at will!” She pointed to the massive tree behind her.   
  
“Imagine that you want to, I don’t know... fire a projectile at that tree? Envision what you want it to be and what you want it to do. Maybe you’ll get something?” Safina had some serious doubts, but maybe… just maybe..!

Maritte closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She held out her hand, outstretched, pointing towards the tree Safina pointed to.

She looked like she was trying very hard.

But alas.

Maritte gave up, deeply exhaling.

“No... “ Maritte sadly sighed.

Safina frowned. “It’s okay, Maritte. Maybe you’re just a late bloomer?”   
  
“Maybe... “ Maritte mumbled.

* * *

A few weeks of loafing around the house, playing in the fields, and failed magic training later, Safina took Maritte to the beach.

She knew how much she loved it there, so she decided what better time to take her than now?   
  
It was a nice sunny day. Not too hot, either. You could even walk on the sand without burning your feet, which was a plus.

There weren’t many people at the beach. As a result, the constant sound of the waves on the shore was all they heard, outside of the occasional seagulls.

Maritte laid out a pair of beach towels onto the sand, Safina laying down an umbrella next to her’s. She tried to angle it away from Maritte’s due to her insistence.

Safina pointed to the sand dune that wasn’t too far from where they were. “I’ll race you to it.”   
  
Maritte grinned. “You’re on!”

Safina managed to get a headstart, but Maritte was hot on the trail, chasing her down as fast as she could manage.

Maritte picked up ground as the ground became steeper and steeper, eventually overtaking Safina.

Maritte managed to beat Safina to the top. “Guess I win! Good job, Saf!”

Safina crawled up to the top, panting. “H-how do you... how did-”

Maritte winked. “Secret.”

“Come on, let’s go back down.” Maritte began slowly walking back down, but Safina had other plans.

Safina grinned, softly chuckling to herself. She decided she’d roll down.

And so roll she did.

Maritte saw Safina zip past her, kicking up sand. “Race you to the shooooorreeee-” Safina called as she rapidly picked up momentum.

“Saf!!!”

Maritte picked up the pace.

But there was no stopping Safina.

She had begun slowing down, but she was going to hit the water first.

As soon as Safina hit the water, she slowed to a halt, faceplanting in the sand. Water sweeping over her as she shakily raised her thumb up.

Maritte rushed over to her.

“Saf, are you okay!?”

Saf sluggishly pushed herself up, spitting sand out and brushing wet sand off her face. “I win.”   
  
Maritte huffed, playfully splashing her.

Safina returned the favor.

Maritte and Safina decided to play in the water for awhile.

…

Maritte and Safina eventually retreated to their beach towels and umbrella to dry off and relax.

Safina was content with chilling in the shade, but Maritte was more than happy to soak up the sun, with a big happy smile on her face.

“I had a lot of fun today, Saf.”   
  
Safina smiled. “Me too, sis.”

  
  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little sister chapter. Sorry it took so long!


End file.
